Skater Boy
by Skitzofreakish-anime-angel
Summary: Tyson likes Hilary. Hilary likes Tyson. But, Hilaries friends don't approve. My first try at Fanfiction. This is a Sonfic. TysonxHilary, TysonxMariah. BTW, this was spur of the moment. I actually can write better than this on good days. Please, review.


Disclaimer:

Db I don't own Beyblade. If I did, I would be rich. I am not rich sadly…sniffles Pity me darn-it! I'm better now. I don't own beyblade, nor do I own Avril Lavigne. So sue me! All you will get is …NOTHING! I won't let you have anything! Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! It's either put up with me, or face the wrath of Osiris. Takes out machine gun Osiris, meet the reader. Reader, meet your DOOM! Cackles insanely

Puck Kiddies, this is why you don't let people live in your head. It does things to ya.

DB Hey! Puck? Do ya want ta be a bunny again?

Puck Meep!

Db good…Anyhoozzles. On with the fic!

Blah blah song 

"blah blah" speech

'Blah blah' thoughts

_He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a punk. She did ballet. What more can I say?_

_He wanted her. She'd never tell. Secretly, she wanted him as well. _

"Um...Hey, Hilary? I was wonderin'...would you like to go out with me sometime?" Hilary looked up from her notebook. 'Does this mean...I... oh my gosh... Can he possibly...Could he like me like I like him?'

_But, all of her friends stuck up their nose, and they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

"Ahem. Hilary? Can we talk to you for a second."

"Sure, guys." Hilary turned to face the group of girls.

"Hilary, are you really going to go out with that Tyson guy? Come on. His clothes are horribly out of style. He gets horrible grades. You deserve so much better."

"But, I really like him guys." She glanced back at the place where Tyson and his friends stood, beyblading.

"You can do better than him, Hilary. Trust us."

"O-okay." She walked back over to Tyson. "Erm. Tyson?"

"Yeah, Hil?" He looked so expectant and hopeful.

"I-I'm sorry, Tyson. It would never work. We're too different. I'm so sorry." She turned and left Tyson to stand there, crushed.

_He was a skater boy. She said, "See you later, boy."_

_He wasn't good enough for her. _

_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to Earth._

_Five years from now, she sits at home, feeding a baby. She's all alone._

_She turns on the T.V. Guess who he sees? Skater boy Rockin' up MTV._

_She calls up her friends. They already know, and they all bought tickets to see his show._

Fast-forward five years...

Hilary sits at home.(Minus the baby.) She stands up, walks over to the television, and turns it on. It's showing Tyson playing the guitar. 'Tyson! Oh wow...I never would have expected Tyson of all people...The others have to see this!' She hurriedly grabs the phone and starts dialing numbers. The same answer all the time: "Yeah, it's amazing. We all got tickets. Want to come? We bought you one already."

_She tags along and stands in the crowd, and looks up at the man she turned down._

At the concert...

'Oh my god. What am I doing here? Is that really Tyson? Wow! He's amazing!' Tyson looks down at the crowd and spots Hilary. He grins that goofy grin of his. His thoughts: 'See Hil? I am good enough. Better, even. You missed out, Hil.'

_He was a skater boy. She said, "See you later boy."_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth._

_He was a skater boy. She said, "See you later boy."_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth._

_Sorry girl but you missed out. Well, tough luck that boy's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends._

_Too bad that you couldn't see. See the man that boy could be._

_There is more than what meets the eye. I see the soul that is inside._

After the show...(In Mariah's P.O.V.)

"Tyson!" I run up to him, fling my arms around his neck and whisper to him. "I have to go right now, but I'll see you tonight for our date, right?"

"Of course! Why, what made you think I'd forget?" He playfully gasps in mock hurt.

"Nothing." I laugh and give him a quick peck on the cheek and leave.

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love. Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

_I'm with the skater boy. I said, "See you later boy. I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."_

In the car, "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne starts to play. I feel the urge to sing along to the words. They remind me so much of Tyson...

_I'm with the skater boy. I said, "See you later boy. I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."_


End file.
